Kingdom Hearts: Waves Like Time
by Seraphim Orion
Summary: Post KH2. All seems to be peaceful on Destiny Islands when Sora begins to have visions. Sora doesn't know that these visions pertain to things long past, but after he receives a letter from the King, he knows that something horrible is on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1: A Day at the Beach

_Author's Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is all… for now._

Waves often make a calming noise as they proceed through their routine. Such was the case on this warm and sunny day at Destiny Islands. A young boy was lying on the shore with his feet in the cool water. He smiled with content as the waves peacefully swept to the shore. The boy had bright blue eyes and sandy-brown hair. He was about 16 years of age, and he was wearing a blue and red pair of swim shorts. The warm sun fell upon the boy's chest as he daydreamed. He loved to daydream, and did so often, particularly when he was in class. The boy was about to fall asleep on the shore when he heard footsteps approaching in the sand.

"Sora," called the young man who approached. His green eyes glistened in the sun, and his short silver-blue hair shimmered. He seemed to be about 17 years old. "Hey Sora, wake up!"

"What do you want, Riku?" Sora replied with his eyes still shut. He sighed as he sat up.

"The other three challenged us to a game of volleyball. Kairi is already over there." Riku was also wearing swim shorts but his were black and dark blue in color. He was also noticeably more toned than Sora.

"Do I have to?" Sora asked as he stood up and brushed the white sand off of his shorts.

"You don't have to," Riku started. He walked up close to Sora so that they were face to face. "But Kairi said she would really love it if you did," Riku teased as he batted his eyes.

Sora gave Riku a friendly punch in the stomach. "Fine, I'll come with you," he said as the two friends started walking to the other side of the island.

-----

"Let the game begin," Riku said as he and Sora approached the makeshift volleyball net on the island. The net seemed to be ordinary fishing net held by two wooden poles that had been painted yellow.

"I'm glad you decided to join us," a girl said as she approached Sora. The girl had beautiful blue eyes and her red hair sparkled under the afternoon sun. She was 16, and was wearing a new pink and white bikini that caught Sora's eye for a moment.

"Riku is a very persuasive guy," Sora said as he shot a glare at Riku that had hints of both thankfulness and hate. Riku responded with just a smile and a laugh.

"Well, however he did it, I'm glad that you came," the girl said as she ran to get in her spot.

"Me too, Kairi," Sora said to the girl as he smiled. Sora then looked across the net to see the other three. The group consisted of two boys and a girl. The first boy had blue eyes and blonde hair that swooped up on the sides. He was wearing a pair of white and light blue swim shorts. The second boy was taller than the first. He had brown eyes, and bright orange hair. He was wearing a blue headband and orange swim shorts that were ripped at the bottom. The girl had green eyes and brown hair that flipped up. She was wearing a yellow two-piece swimsuit.

"Hey, Sora, ready to be beaten?" the first boy asked as he picked up the blue and white volleyball.

"Not in your lifetime, Tidus," Sora said as he got to his position. The second boy took the ball out of Tidus' hands.

"That's enough you two, let's just play a fun game," he said as he tossed the ball up and down. "Hey, Selphie, you up for servin'?"

"Sure, Wakka," the girl said as she caught the ball that Wakka had just tossed to her.

Selphie tossed the ball up into the air, and then jumped and hit it over the net. Sora saw that the ball was coming down near him, so he reached for the ball and hit it back up into the air and over the net. Tidus knew that the ball was coming towards him, so he ran and jumped in anticipation of the ball, but he just barely missed the ball. The ball fell the ground, and bounced slightly. "Yeah!!" Sora shouted in excitement, as he gave a high five to Riku. The game continued till sunset, where the final score ended up being 15 to 13, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi won.

-----

"That was a great game," Kairi said as she and Sora sat on the beach. Riku was standing in the water, a little ways from the shore.

"Yeah," Sora said with a smile of content as he recalled the game. "But we never would've won if Riku wasn't there," Sora said looking at Riku.

"You give me too much credit," Riku said as he walked to the shore. "I only scored what, 6 points? That really isn't that much," Riku replied as he sat down next to Sora.

"Sure, but you did score the winning point," Sora said as he poked Riku.

"Shh, be quiet. The suns starting to set," Kairi said as she stared at the horizon. The others joined in watching vanishing star as they relaxed on the beach.

"This was the one of the things I missed the most," Riku said with a sigh. "The sunsets here have always been beautiful here."

When the sun faded, the three got up and headed for the boats. "Wanna meet here tomorrow?" Kairi asked the others as they started to get into their small, wooden boats.

"I can't," Sora said as he scratched his head, "I still have homework to do." The others looked at him in disbelief.

"You still haven't finished that yet?" Riku asked as though reprimanding him.

"I started it," Sora said with a grin. "Here's what I'll do, I'll finish my homework in the morning, and catch up with you guys in the afternoon."

"Alright," Kairi said as the three started to row back to the main island.

-----

As soon as he got home, Sora ran up to his room, threw off his clothes and crawled into to bed, so that he would be fully rested for the next day. Within a few minutes Sora fell asleep under his blue and red covers in his blue wallpapered room.

"Wake up! Wake up!" a man's voice called out. "Wake up, Cyre!"


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

Darkness filled the western sky as the light of the waning moon started to fade. The dim sun started to rise in its usual routine as he heard the voice. "Cyre, wake up," called the man. The man had short and spiky blonde hair and silver eyes that stared at a man who was asleep on the ground. His hair was blowing in the wind that was coming into the open tent.

"Leave me alone, Zech." The young man sleeping on the ground was still tucked into his sleeping bag when the man he called Zech crouched down and slapped him. "Zech!" the young man shouted now crawling out of his sleeping bag.

"Cyre, its 6:57, we're going to be late!" Zech informed Cyre as he stepped out of the tent. Cyre rummaged through his bag trying to find his clothes for the day. His blue eyes squinted as he adjusted to the light of the rising sun. He pulled a white short sleeve t-shirt over his medium length brown hair. He adjusted his shirt, as his bangs, which were once pulled behind his ears, fell over his face, nearly covering one of his eyes.

"Are you almost ready?" Zech asked from outside the tent. His long, green sleeveless trench coat blew in the wind. He also wore a grey t-shirt with medium length sleeves and a pair of baggy green pants that were tucked into his pair of brown leather boots, which made them shake in the wind. Two brown belts crossed around his waist, and a pair of brown, fingerless gloves crawled halfway up his forearm.

"Almost ready," Cyre said as he pulled on a red and black sleeveless vest that had a zipper that ran up the middle, and two zippers on either side that closed small pockets. He stuck his hand in one of the pockets that were placed on the lower portion of his vest and pulled out a chain necklace. He gently placed the necklace around his neck to reveal a pendant shaped like a crown. Zech was standing outside, staring at the castle in front of him and watching people move about when Cyre ran out of the tent pulling up a pair of loose blue jeans. He quickly buckled his single, slanted black belt.

"Ready to go?" Zech asked as Cyre put on his pair of red tennis shoes.

"Yeah," Cyre said as he stared at the hundreds of tents that were positioned on the grassy plains. Cyre and Zech started to walk down the green hill to where everyone was gathering. In the distance the saw a hill that rose above where everyone was standing. As they got closer, they started to get more nervous. They saw that there was a man standing on top of the hill and that he was talking to those on the ground below him.

"Good morning, gentlemen," the man addressed the crowd as Cyre and Zech approached. "My name is Gost, and I am second-in-command here." The man had raven black hair that was spiked up in the front and flat in the back. His red eyes conveyed a look of authority and strength as he overlooked the gathering. "Do you all know why you are here?" The mass started in an uproar in response to the question. "That was a rhetorical question," Gost said laughing a bit as he regained control of his audience. "You are here to fight, to defend your worlds! This will not be an easy task, so in order to help you train for the coming battles I have recruited a group of men and women to prepare you. You will be getting to know them very well over the next few weeks, but for right now… wake up"

"Sora, wake up," Riku said as he approached the sleeping boy. "Good thing I came to check on you," Riku sighed as he attempted to wake Sora up. The young man's hair was still wet from the shower he had just taken. He was wearing a new pair of loose, dark blue jeans, a white and yellow tank top that was tucked into his jeans, and a blue, black, and white jacket that seemed to be a little bit to small. "Sora! Wake UP!" Riku yelled trying to get some sign of consciousness from Sora.

"I'm up!" Sora suddenly jumped out of bed. Riku's yellow and white gloved hand grabbed Sora's shoulder, as he tried to get him to calm down.

"Sora, relax, I was just trying to get you up."

"Ouch," Sora complained as he rubbed his head. "Oh, Riku, what are you doing here?"

"Sora, you were just kicking and making noises. You don't remember?" Riku questioned as he stared at the boy.

"I was having a dream, a really weird dream," Sora said as he stood up and walked to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans, a blue and white sleeveless, zip-up shirt, and a red and white short sleeve hooded jacket. As he put his clothes on, Riku grabbed something to eat down stairs.

"Did you ask to get food?" Sora asked as Riku walked upstairs with sandwich in hand.

"No, but if I had asked, you would have said yes anyway," Riku pointed out as he took a bite of his sandwich. Sora pulled a necklace over his head and adjusted the crown pendant on his upper chest.

"Fine," Sora said as he walked over to Riku, "but I get a bite." Sora took the sandwich out of Riku's hands and took a large bite.

"Did you ask to take a bite out of my sandwich?" Riku asked as he stole his sandwich back from Sora.

"No, but its my food," Sora said as he walked down the stairs. He sat down to put on his red and black shoes.

"No, its your mom's food," Riku said laughing as he finished the sandwich. Sora stood up and pulled on his blue and black gloves and buckled his belt.

"Why is it that even when I'm right, you're still right?" Sora asked as he sighed and exited the house.

"What about your homework?" Riku asked as they walked to the dock.

"Well, I did it last night," Sora said as he spotted Kairi near the docks.

"Liar," Riku sighed as he followed the now distracted boy.

"Sora!" Kairi said waving to the boys.

"Hi Kairi," Sora said as he smiled.

"Hey, Kairi," Riku said as he joined them.

"Sora, I thought you had homework," Kairi said as she looked at the smiling boy.

"I finished it last night," he said as he scratched his head and started to laugh.

"Sure you did," Riku said as the three boarded their small boats to go to the island for the day.


	3. Chapter 3: Mysteries

Rain fell from the cloudy sky, as a young man walked down the streets of a dark city. His black boots stepped in puddles a he made his way to the outskirts of the city. The hood on his gray long sleeve t-shirt was pulled up over his black hair that covered one eye. Over his hooded t-shirt, he wore a black leather zip-up vest and a pair of long black pants. His destination was undetermined, but his goal was as clear as glass. He was missing something, something that was his right to have.

He walked into a café that he saw to get a cup of coffee. He noticed a man outside who seemed to be staring at him. The man was wearing a dark green cloak that covered his face in shadow. "I'd like a cup of coffee," said the young man as he stood at the counter of the tiny café.

"Kurose!" said a young woman who ran into the café. She stood angrily waiting for some sort of response.

"Hey Mina," Kurose said as he grabbed his cup of coffee and walked around her on his way outside.

"Kurose!" she yelled again as she followed him outside.

"Yes Mina?" he asked patiently as he pulled down his hood to reveal his red eyes. He noticed that the man was still watching him. It seemed that the man's silver eyes pierced straight through Kurose.

"Where are you going?" Mina asked. Her blue eyes stared at him as she waited for an answer. She pulled back her waist length black hair. She was wearing a small white jacket over a red sleeveless dress that was about knee length. Her red heels made her almost Kurose's height.

"I'm looking for the thing that father described in his journal. The key to destiny…" He stared at the now clear sky, looking for some sort of answer.

"Bro, do you actually believe those stories dad wrote," Mina said as she gave her brother a hug.

"So it is him," the cloaked man said quietly as he approached Kurose. "Did I hear you say 'Key of Destiny'?" the man asked Kurose.

"Who are you?" Kurose said fiercely as he turned around and raised his fists. "I saw you watching me," he said as he prepared to strike.

"Calm down, I just want to give you a bit of advice," he said as he pulled down the hood of his cloak to reveal long blonde hair with streaks of grey in it.

"Advice?" Mina asked from behind Kurose.

"Yes, advice," answered the man. Kurose lowered his fists. "You should find a man named Ansem the Wise, he knows what you seek," the man said as he walked away.

"That was weird," Mina said as she stared at the man who was walking away from the siblings. By the time Mina turned around to talk to her brother, he had already started walking toward the city's gate. "Kurose!" As she ran up to him, he turned around and glared at her.

"The key is not in Kingdom City. It's somewhere outside these walls. It's my job to find it, and this Ansem the Wise is my only lead." As she got closer, he gave a sad sigh. "I'm leaving, and I don't know when I'll get back." He started walking again towards the gate.

"Kurose…" Mina was practically speechless at the idea of being without her big brother.

She saw her brother stop right in front of the gate, but this time, he didn't turn around, he fell down on his knees. "Ahhhhhh!" He cried out in pain as he held his head. The screaming stopped, and Mina saw her brother fall over, his face in the ground.

"Kurose!" Mina ran over to her fallen brother. "Kurose!" She sat down on the ground next to her brother, and turned him over to set his head in her lap.

"Kurose…" The voice he heard was becoming muddled by the darkness that surrounded him. He seemed to be falling, and there was no end to this abyss that surrounded him. He could see a light above him, but it got smaller and smaller as he kept falling.

_Kurose…_

He heard another voice calling to him. He started to speak, but no words came from his mouth.

_Kurose…_

He heard the voice again. He felt like he had been falling for hours. All of the sudden, he saw a light coming from below him. His body moved into a vertical position without even a signal from his brain. He landed softly on a platform that seemed to be hovering in the darkness.

"Where is this?" Kurose asked as he looked around. He stepped forward, and suddenly a flock of birds flew off of the platform they were covering. They looked as though they were made with light.

_Kurose… It is time to choose your destiny…_

Three podiums arose in front of him. On the one to his left, there lay a golden shield that sparkled in the light. On the podium to his right, there was a blue rod that seemed to glow with magic. The last podium, the one straight in front of him, held a sword. Its silver blade shimmered brightly.

_Choose your destiny… Will you choose the path of the Guardian, the Mage, or the Warrior?_

Kurose walked towards the podium that held the sword. His hand hovered above the hilt of the sword.

_Choose wisely…_

He thought for a second, and then continued to pick up the sword. The podiums vanished. For the first time, he noticed the mural that was on the platform. It was a picture of four cloaked men who were holding swords that looked like giant keys.

_Prepare to be tested… This will not be an easy task…_

Kurose heard a noise from behind him. He turned around and saw a beast rise up from the shadow. The monster stood like a giant compared to Kurose. It had claws as sharp as swords. Only one of its eyes was visible, and that eye glowed with a fire.

"What is that thing?" Kurose asked as he stared in awe.

_Heartless…_


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

He held his sword firmly as he stared at the horrendous being. He was scared of the creature, and he was afraid of death. He charged at the monster in an attempt to kill it, but as soon as he reached it, the beast stretched out his arm and grabbed Kurose. He felt as though the life was being squeezed out of him.

_Are you afraid?_

Kurose heard the voice again. It was taunting him. He struggled to escape the grip of the being, but the more he fought, the tighter it squeezed. With a loss of air, his sword fell to the ground. It was a hopeless

fight.

_Don't be afraid of death…_

_Don't be afraid of the darkness…_

With these words, Kurose somehow felt at ease. He burst out of the monster's hand with a strength he didn't know he had. He fell to the floor and landed firmly on his feet. He ran to his sword, and picked it up as he continued running to the Heartless. With a swift strike, the beast howled in pain. He continued to slash at his ankles, and soon enough, the creature fell to its knees, allowing Kurose to attack the head of the beast. He stared into the monster's flaming eyes, as he started to attack the beast.

It was almost dead when Kurose's blade glowed with a dark aura. The sword became red and seemed to take on a mind of its own, as it continually slashed and hacked at the monster. At the end of its string of attacks, the sword let out a large burst of energy that disintegrated the monster.

_Well done…_

"Who are you?" Kurose turned his head to the sky and shouted in an attempt to get the voice to reveal itself. He stared at the sky, waiting for some reply.

_You want an explanation, but that is for you to discover._

The platform shattered and Kurose started to fall again. The darkness he was falling into became thicker. As he fell the air became thicker, and he was having trouble breathing.

"Kurose…" He recognized that voice, as though he had heard it long ago.

_Inhale the darkness, accept it, understand it…_

Kurose closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and his red eyes were glowing in the darkness. Suddenly, the darkness around him shattered and disintegrated into the light of a setting sun. He looked below him and saw that he was falling into the streets of Kingdom City, his own body below him. As he continued to fall, he gained speed. He feared that he was going to land on the street, and die there. He started to slow down, and as he got close to the street, he fell into his own body.

His eyes opened sharply, and he was lying in his sister's lap. He coughed as he started to breathe again. "What the hell just happened?"

"Kurose! You're alright!" Mina hugged him and helped him stand up. "What happened to you? I was so worried!"

Kurose rubbed his head as he tried to regain his balance. "I had a really weird dream. It was all black and I had to fight this monster. It was so real."

Kurose looked over his sister's shoulder and saw another mysterious man with silver hair looking at them. "The awakening," the man whispered to himself.

"Who is that?" Kurose looked at the man who started to walk the other way.

"What did you say?" Mina asked as she hugged her brother.

"Nothing." Kurose turned around and looked at the gate. He knew what he had to do if he was ever going to find the Key to Destiny. "I need to get going."

"I know," Mina said sorrowfully. Mina adored her big brother, even though he was only a year older than her. He was brave and kind, and cared about everyone, much like their late father.

"I'll be back sooner than you expect," Kurose said with a small smile. He ran out of the gate of the city, waving back to his sister, as he embarked on a journey that he would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5: Message in a Bottle

**Chapter 5: Message in a Bottle**

_Sora, Riku, Kairi:_

_Something odd is going on in the worlds. There is a distinct stench of darkness hovering over the universe. I feel like I recognize it from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it . I am worried, but at the moment, nothing seems too terribly wrong. Keep an eye out for anything that may seem out of place. I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey_

_P.S. Donald and Goofy say hi!_

Three teens stood on the small island with the Paupu Tree. Their faces shifted to an expression of worry as they read the letter from King Mickey. They had hoped that their problems were finally over, but it seemed that once again, the worlds may need saving. A heavy wind blew across the shore, almost as if it was an omen of things to come.

"I hope everything is alright," Kairi said as she re-rolled the letter and inserted it into the bottle in which it floated to the sandy shores of Destiny Islands. Her long red hair blew wildly in the wind as the three teenagers stood there, wondering what would happen. She was worried for the safety of the King, but she knew that if anyone knew what to do, he would.

"So, what do we do?" Sora looked at Riku curiously trying to figure out what they should do while they waited for more news from the King. He walked forward towards the edge of the island, and looked out over the sea that seemed to go on forever. "I don't like this," Sora whispered as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"The King can take care of himself," Riku said, trying to relax the other two. "There is something odd in the air though." Riku took in a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scents that filled the air. "A storm is coming, and soon." Riku swiftly jumped up onto the Paupu tree and sat down.

Just then, a sprinkle of water landed on Sora's forehead. He closed his blue eyes and his body relaxed. Just as it began to rain down upon the island, Sora fell forward off of the ledge and into the depths of the ocean. The sky became dark as Sora lost consciousness.

----

"Gentleman!" A booming voice commanded the attention of thousands of people that stood spread out over the hills in front of a giant castle. The man with the glaring red eyes, Gost, was standing in front of his recruits, with several other people standing behind him. "We have lots of training, but before we get started, I would like to introduce you all to the men and women who will be training you." The group of men and women stepped forward. The first was a man with long brown hair, "Allow me to introduce Laguna. Laguna is the leader of this group and you will be working closely with him. The others here are Jecht, Vincent, Auron, Basch, and Lulu." Gost walked back and forth in front of the group. "It is time to get started. If you happen to have your weapon, follow me. For those of you who don't, follow Laguna."

"Excited Zech?" Cyre stood on top of a hill, anxious to get his weapon. He had traveled a long way to get here, and he had no idea what to expect. "I can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what?" Zech asked in a cynical manner. "You can't wait to die? Remember, we're in a war!" Zech shook his head in refusal. He really didn't want to be there, it was safer at home where he had people he loved. It at least helped to be there with his friend.

"Go ahead and spoil my fun, Zech." Cyre began to follow the crowd that was led by Laguna. "I wonder who this Laguna guy is?" Cyre's dark brown hair blew in the wind as the two partners followed the crowd of warriors. The sun was still on its rising course, and the air was becoming warm, while the green grass gave way beneath thousands of feet.

Laguna found a place on a large field, and the mass of soldiers gathered around him. Even from a distance, Cyre could tell that he would like Laguna, at least more than he liked Gost. Although, Laguna seemed to be a slight bit clumsy, seeing as how he tripped a few times, and had to stop to figure out which way he should go. His blue eyes revealed a caring and kind man. "Alright everyone, I suppose we should get started." Laguna turned around and looked at the hundreds of weapons that were placed behind him. Swords, spears, and axes could all be found. There were even guns found amongst the other weapons, as well as another kind of weapon that Cyre had never seen before. The weapons seemed to come in a wide variety, but they all seemed to have a general shape. They looked like a sword, with an odd shaped piece placed at the end, and an odd circle that was placed around the hilt.

"It almost looks like a key…" Cyre continued to stare at the odd weapons, as Laguna prepared to start speaking. A strange feeling sprouted inside Cyre. He felt as though he had seen the weapon before, it felt familiar to him.

"Alright, so the first thing I am going to do is get you all settled with weapons. What we have here are the best weapons we could find. You have your standard swords, spears, and so on. Then you have this." Laguna picked up one of the weapons. This particular one he was holding had what seemed be a lion's head on the end and was silver in color. "This is called a Keyblade. Keyblades are surrounded in mystery, and are powerful weapons." Before he continued, Laguna paused and rolled up the sleeves on his blue jacket, and pulled back his long brown hair. "If any of you are wondering, the Keyblade receives its name from its odd shape. All right, if no one has any questions, lets get started."

"Isn't this great!" Cyre eagerly waited for his turn. His hand darted up into the air. Zech looked at him with disgust. Cyre knew Zech wasn't thrilled with the whole fighting idea. He almost thought about leaving home without him, so he wouldn't get hurt. In the end, he figured Zech would be more hurt if his friend left him behind because he thought he couldn't handle it.

"In the back, do you have a question?" Cyre ran up to the front so that he could answer Laguna. He passed through the crowd of soldiers swiftly so there would be no waiting.

"No, sir. I just wanted to go first."

"Very well, what's your name?" Laguna looked at the young man as he waited for an answer.

"My name is Cyre," the brown-haired soldier-to-be answered.

"Alright Cyre," Laguna started, "How old are you?"

"23," Cyre said quickly. He wondered what the purpose of the questions was.

"Where are you from?" Laguna looked at Cyre curiously.

"Oh, it's a small world, you probably haven't heard of it."

"I see, well, are you here alone?" Laguna inquired. "I promise, last question."

"No, my best friend Zech is here to, he is 25, and from the same place.

"Alright, Cyre. Its time to get you a Keyblade," Laguna said as he turned around and looked at the mass of mysterious weapons. "Okay, which of these would suit you?" Laguna kept poking through the pile trying to find the perfect Keyblade weapon for Cyre. "Oh, I know! The perfect Keyblade for you…" out of the pile he pulled out a gold, white and blue Keyblade. "The Hero's Crest." The blade was made of two pillars that met at the top, and the key part was a golden sun.

"It has a name?" Cyre asked as he grabbed his new weapon. He liked the look and feel of it. Laguna was right, it did fit him. Cyre didn't notice, but the hand that held the Keyblade began to glow.

"Yes," Laguna said as he looked at Cyre hold the Keyblade, "each Keyblade has it's own title." Cyre's hand began to glow brighter than before, and he soon noticed it.

"Laguna, is it supposed to do that?" The glow became brighter and brighter, until not a thing could be seen. Soon the light faded, Cyre was no longer holding the Hero's Crest, a new blade had taken its place. A pair of white angel wings formed the hilt, which led up to a golden blade. Half way up, a second blade branched of to the side of the main blade that ended forming a crown. The key part of the blade was formed with another large white angel wing.

"Laguna, I don't think that it's supposed to do that." Cyre was amazed at the new look of his blade and wondered what had happened. He figured that this probably didn't happen very often since Laguna seemed to be awe stricken

.Laguna gathered himself enough to speak. "No, its not supposed to do that. I need to go get Zerion."

----

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" The read-headed girl shook the unconscious boy trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on Sora," Riku said as he pushed on the boy's chest, trying to get any water that had entered his lungs out. Suddenly Sora started breath as his heart raced.

"Kairi, Riku," Sora coughed as he started to wake up. He was soaked with water from the ocean and from the rain.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked as she helped Sora up from the wet beach.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is reading the letter from the King." Sora rubbed his head as the three moved to the beach shack.

"All the sudden you just lost consciousness and fell into the ocean," Kairi told him as she sat down inside the small building. "Riku dived in after you and brought you to the shore. If it wasn't for him you still be floating in the ocean."

"Thanks Riku," Sora said smiling. "I had the strangest dream while was unconscious. It actually started last night while I was sleeping, but… now I think its more than just a dream."

"We should get back to town before the storm gets worse," Riku stated as he looked out the window. You could tell by the expression on his face that he was worried about something. "You can tell us about the dream later."


End file.
